


one good movie kiss and i'll be alright

by blush_ephemera



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Gentleness, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Roommates, Service Submission, Shameless Smut, anywho enjoy my embarrassing porn and tell me if i need to tag anything else, but there's just not enough joel/reader content on here, consensual voyeurism, i'm sorry i'm subjecting this site to my abject horniness, this is for whoever also really dug the "i know" sketch from operation double 007
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blush_ephemera/pseuds/blush_ephemera
Summary: horny s.o.l shenanigans
Relationships: Joel Robinson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	one good movie kiss and i'll be alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so a few notes here: i haven't ever written fanfic, but i used to enjoy reading fanfic way back when on livejournal - and i'm also getting rlly into self-care thru ethical porn - so that somehow translates into me writing twee horny emo mst fanfiction??? 2020 is a strange time for us all.
> 
> but yeah, sorry if this sucks.
> 
> also if anyone's particularly interested, here's the /tracklist/ (just some of what i listened to while writing) for this nonsense:
> 
> nothing's gonna hurt you baby - cigarettes after sex  
> heart shaped bed - nicole dollanganger  
> soft porn - puma blue  
> wanted u - joji  
> weird honey - elvis depressedly  
> holy fucking shit: 40,000 - have a nice life  
> don't u know - devo

it had been a tiresome day on the s.o.l, you and the guys had just gotten through an absolutely garbage james bond knock-off and the gross misogyny had put everybody off (well, except mike, who didn't seem to get what the big deal was. "nothing wrong with hot ladies," he opined)

crow and tom had gone off to another side of the ship to listen to gypsy's presentation on the male gaze in lowbrow culture, so you, joel and mike decided to do a final sketch for that day that was a little more adult. well, somewhat more adult - you were still being broadcast on basic cable per the mads, after all. but this was no problem, as the sketch you and joel had wrote was a pretty comfortable pg-14; you were excited, hoping to pull off some wholesome edusexiness a la broad city on its best days.

the cheesy bombastic horn music started playing, so you knew it was almost time to start. mike looked at you, still somewhat puzzled by this whole affair.

"so uh, i don't have any problem with all of this but," he glanced down at your outfit - thigh highs, black spandex sailor shorts, a cropped white tee and very visible black cutout bralette - then back up to his script, "how is this any different from the movie itself?"

you looked at him and smiled brightly, always excited to explain your post-modern sex therapy theses to anyone who looked even remotely interested "it's a sex-positive metatextual deconstruction of erotic gaze dynamics in pop cinema and role play aesthetics."

"oh, uh… yeah - gotcha..." he said, eyeing you with a little suspension and a little confusion. he reminded you a lot of the dudes you knew back on earth, the kind of guys who were either really scared of your straightforwardness, really irritated by it - or both. you just laughed as you told him to get on his mark. 

as you stood there excitedly, joel sauntered in. you stifled back your amused laughter at his parody of the sleazy villain of the film - he was playing this as broadly and as irreverent as possible, and you found it really adorable - and also really hot.

he slid up close to you, eyefucking you pretty blatantly as he caressed his hand up your collarbone, to your neck, grazing your chin like he was petting a cat. your eyes fluttered as you moaned very lightly; it was just like you'd wanted.

"any news on that renegade spy?" he asked. you shook your head, eyes still halfshut.

"good," he grinned, "we have plenty of time to do your daily uniform inspection." 

you smiled dreamily as you bent down on the counter, eager for him. 

"let's see," he murmured gently - one hand on the small of your back, the other hand tracing up your thigh - "if your stockings are regulation length." 

his hands were warm and soft on your skin and you relished the way he slowly grazed his fingers gently up your thigh, teasing all the way up to the bottom of your shorts.

"hm, it's gonna be close," he purred.

you felt electricity building - shooting from the nape of your neck down your spine to your center; so wet. you wanted nothing more than for him to slide his hand up and tease your pussy the same way; achingly slowly at first, then faster, and faster and… oh…

you knew he wouldn't though, and you were glad at that - you felt safe knowing yours and his boundaries were never in question; and anyway, that was something you'd do later, as soon as you were in his bed (which if you had your way would be as soon as humanly possible)

"close, but perfect as always," he said and you blushed, leaving your daydream.

he dipped one hand down the front of your thigh, thumb resting on your lower stomach, his other hand between your breasts for support as you stood back up, leaning into him. 

"looks like someone's coming," he said as he looked through the campily d.i.y constructed telescopic setpiece. "how'd you know?" you snarked; and you felt heat in the pit of your belly as he chuckled just as schoolboyishly as he did when you had pitched the joke earlier. 

you leaned into his collar and nuzzled and kissed at his jawline, then his neck as he and mike exchanged jokes, but you weren't listening at all - and hardly noticed anything until joel guided you to the chair you and him were supposed to sit in at the end of the scene. 

you sat in his lap, playing your best bond girl, and continued nibbling at his neck. he was so soft and cute, you thought, as you leant up slightly to delicately bite his ear. smiling, your tongue grazed over his earlobe slightly, and you felt his cock twitch underneath his jumpsuit, to your amusement and delight.

"uh guys..." mike interjected; weird - that wasn't his line. "guys - the mads are uh, calling… er, i'll answer…" he was doing his best to not come into frame *or* in his jumpsuit, as he awkwardly walked over to push the button, trying to avoid showing anyone what he felt was the most bizarre boner he'd ever gotten.

you were still sitting in joel's lap as you all greeted dr. forrester and tv's frank. they were both a little flusteree, but while dr. forrester looked down huffily, frank had a little pennant that said "i ship it." what a sweetie, you thought, wondering if he gotten it from a kpop store.

"what do you think, sirs?" you were the only one cheeky enough to ask.

"ahem, dr. forrester blustered, attempting to regain composure, "we are not amused with your little display here." 

"then why did you ask me to get a vhs tape to record for your 'private research', boss?"

"dear god, just push the button, frank... i'll deal with you alien sex fiends next week."

"hey we better get a decent movie next week for that!" you teased as the screen went black.

you looked at joel, he was smiling sheepishly at you, so you kissed him sweetly on the lips. he kissed you back as he cupped your face in his hands.

"well i can't believe i'm saying this," mike said curtly as he looked almost ready to sprint out of the room, "but i think i'm gonna go listen to gypsy's seminar…"


End file.
